smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Klinklang
'Character Info' The final evolution of Klink, Klinklang is a steel type Pokemon resembling a collection of four interlocking gears, two of which serve as a duo of separately sentient heads. One of the more unorthodox Pokemon of Generation V, the Klink line of evolutions was met with a mixed reception that ultimately panned out as positive following its place beside N and, in the manga, Ingo. Its two signature moves are Shift Gear and Gear Grind, both of which appear in this playable iteration. This Klinklang in particular belongs to the Pokemon Trainer, N, former leader of Team Plasma. After a childhood spent living amongst the abused Pokemon that his father captured, N became resentful of humankind and became capable of fluently speaking with his Pokemon. Following his defeat, he worked to reforge the bonds between humankind and Pokemon after seeing the error of his ways, assisting the player in defeating Ghetsis in Black 2 & White 2. Klinklang is one of N's trademark Pokemon, appearing multiple times in battles throughout both Black & White and its sequels. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Klinklang juggles its gears, including its own heads, within the steel band it functions within. Down Taunt: N holds both hands on either side of his mouth, supportively shouting, "Go Klinklang!" Klinklang responds with a cheerful sway to and fro. Side Taunt: Klinklang spins around its gears as its band moves around them in a way similar to Earth's axis. 'Entrance' Klinklang floats beside N in the background before he points towards the stage and instructs it to enter the fray. It hops in, just as asked, coiling its gears and moving to and fro as it readies for battle. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will don a circular steel headband that is centered, floating, just around his head with a pair of miniature Klinks constantly riding and contorting along it. Victory Poses # N smiles and bashfully rests his hat on Klinklang's head as the Pokemon makes a pleased expression and hops up and down. # N stands in the background as Klinklang spins horizontally alongside the rest of its gears in a whirlwind before returning to his side, dizzy. # N points towards the screen as Klinklang circles around him and pronounces, "This is the power of our bond!" 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Mirror Shot: Klinklang begins to refract a collective of light directly from off of its reflective steel body, the action looking just like how a resplendence of light might ferry itself from off of a mirror. It radiates brilliantly, traveling in circles and bars of light around two Kirbys forward before Klinklang makes one full-on spin and returns to normal. The move is able to be charged, as well, with a ball of light forming at the center of Klinklang's body and emanating as a full-fledged mirror of light energy once the player unleashes the special attack. Naturally, the damaging light that emits from Mirror Shot will glow more brilliantly and travel that much further depending on how much it is charged, increasing its hitbox by a relatively significant degree. The move delivers further knockback the longer it is charged, though in and of itself isn't a reliable kill move. Moreover, players might find a vested interest in using the move as an actual mirror, since the reflection emanating from Klinklang will help it to reflect certain projectiles and melee attacks in a way similar to Vanilluxe for a small window of time. 'Side Special' Gear Grind: Klinklang throws one of its gears straight ahead, curving as it comes back to it. The gear is capable of delivering a notable amount of cut-based damage, with the move being stackable in that Klinklang can throw up to two gears at a time in relatively quick succession. It isn't capable of much knockback but operates much like a doubled-up version of King K. Rool's Crown Toss, featuring the innate ability of keeping opponents at bay as much as it can pull them back towards Klinklang for an up-close punishment. If the move is charged, Klinklang will throw both gears at once and they will travel in circles around each other, as well as a bit further than they normally would had Klinklang thrown them in the more standard fashion. The gears travel faster and deliver a greater damage output at this rate, although given the nature of the cut effect, still won't deliver much in the way of knockback more than it can be made to keep opponents at a distance. 'Up Special' Shift Gear: Using the power of its innate electric magnetism, Klinklang rises as its gears continuously spin and contort. Although this move cannot dish out any damage, it does gain major repute for allowing Klinklang to freely move in any direction for a couple of seconds, giving it one of the best natural recoveries in the game. It is quite reminiscent to Pit's Up Special from 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl', albeit with a living set of gears in place of a fledgling Greek angel. Super armor frames also come into play here, continuously recurring so as to protect Klinklang from the onslaught of attacks that might be sent its way. Klinklang is also capable of canceling Shift Gear mid-use, although it will end up free-falling as a result as it returns to its default gear position. 'Down Special' Discharge: An electric field surrounds Klinklang, damaging all fighters within the dome's direct vicinity. The attack operates in a similar way to Kirby's Spark ability in that Klinklang can operate Discharge so long as the special attack button is held after activating it. Like Ness' PSI Magnet, Discharge is capable of absorbing energy-based projectiles and mildly healing Klinklang in the process. Unlike Vanilluxe's Hail, too, Discharge will never lose energy as it continues to be used. Although, it is also more open to attacks than Hail given that it does not offer any sort of reprieve from melee-based attacks or powerful explosives. The mild damage that opponents can obtain by standing to Klinklang adds up fairly quickly, though, and it is a move that can assist Klinklang greatly when players are thinking on their toes or are caught in a pickle. 'Final Smash' Zap Cannon: Klinklang throws its two gears in either direction, spinning further outward by the moment until it's reached about 50% of the length of Battlefield before pulling them back. If any of its opponents are hit by the gears, however, Klinklang will initiate its final smash by summoning them to the top of Dragonspiral Tower in a way similar to Vanilluxe's Sheer Cold. Instead of unleashing a barrage of icy clouds unto its opponents, however, Klinklang will instead rise yards above its opponents' heads to unleash an incredible beam of pure electricity barreling through them following N's command. The ground beneath the tower even begins to crumble under the sheer weight of Klinklang's blast, sending opponents flying in any which direction as soon as the cutscene dissipates and each fighter returns to the stage. Extra Skill Swap: N calls Klinklang back to the background, telling it what a good job it has done and to take a break. Klinklang disappears and in its place comes N's Vanilluxe, who swirls about in jovial fashion before preparing for battle. Alternate Costumes # Default # Shiny - Klinklang adopts a copper, red, and green sheen reminiscent of its shiny form. # Cobalt - Klinklang adopts a blue, black, and silver sheen. # Crimson - Klinklang adopts a red, black, and silver sheen. # Coral - Klinklang adopts a pink, white, and silver sheen. # Ice - Klinklang adopts a cyan, white, and silver sheen. # Onyx - Klinklang adopts a black, gray, and silver sheen. # Crystal - Klinklang adopts a white, gray, and silver sheen. # Neon - Klinklang adopts a black, neon red, and neon blue sheen. # Labo - Klinklang adopts a beige, black, and white sheen.